Mr Thornton's Courtesan
by Galadriel72
Summary: A very naughty Mr. Thornton one-shot, including some light BDSM. Should you feel offended by that, please don't read, otherwise, enjoy! 3


**Mr. Thornton's Courtesan**

I am just watching North and South another time when I find myself drifting off into a very vivid dream. But this time, it feels so real …

I wake to the heavy thud of a door thrown shut. Looking down at myself, I am dressed in some old-fashioned white lace undergarments, but they don't cover much of my body. I'm lying on a bed with red silken sheets, in a small but luxuriously furnished bedroom.

Mr. Thornton has just entered, and he is looking at me in a very naughty way, a slight smile playing on his thin but sensuous lips. He is wearing tight black pants showing off his muscular thighs, and a white shirt that's unbuttoned to his chest, revealing a seductive patch of dark hair. But when I look into his eyes, so strikingly blue, like a frozen lake, I shiver inside. He is burning with desire. Desire to have me, to possess me. If I like it or not, I long to yield to this man's overpowering will.

"You've been a very wicked girl," he says. With that, he sits down on a crimson, elegant settee and pats his knees. "Come here and lie on my lap," he adds, and I swallow. He nonchalantly takes a thick bundle of bank notes from his pocket and places them onto a nearby table. With a small gasp, you finally realize what's happening here. You are a Victorian courtesan in a bordello frequented by wealthy gentlemen, and obviously, Mr. Thornton has come here with some very special wishes!

But it's just a dream, and your feet seem to be moving before you know it, drawing closer to him. His steel blue eyes that often seem so cold seem to darken and glow up like lit by an inner fire as he stares at you longingly. "By Jove, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. I must have you," he murmurs, and beckons you to him. Without even thinking, you oblige and drape your body over his sculpted thighs. You feel heat emanating from him, warming you and sending a rush of desire right down to your sex. His hardened length presses against you. You gasp when you feel his big, strong hands on your body, caressing your skin, undoing the lacing of your corset until it opens at your back. Then, his fingers slide to your hips and push down your drawers until they rest somewhere below your knees. Your ass is now mercilessly displayed to Mr. Thornton's gaze.

"Lovely, my dear," he says. "However, your behavior last Saturday wasn't what I had expected from you. You questioned every single order I gave you, and you didn't address me in an appropriate way …"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and after a moment, "Sir, Mr. Thornton, Sir."

"That's right, pet. I assume you know what will happen now, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. You will punish me."

"Right, I shall do just that, and afterwards, I'll fuck you thoroughly so you'll remember whom you belong to. Would you like that? Not that you really have a choice."

"Oh yes …" I whisper softly, "Sir. Although I'd prefer if you fucked me right away."

He chuckles deeply, the sound so erotic it almost makes me moan. "I can see that. Your cunt is already swollen and slick with desire." I feel a long, elegant finger stroking over my nether lips, gently parting them, and I sigh. He moves along my moist folds, shortly entering me, pushing into me a few times. I moan when I feel him pushing against the secret place inside where I need him so much. Then he finds my throbbing little nub, and I scream out with pleasure as he begins to play me.

"Damn, women, you are wet. Already so wet for me."

I don't answer. I just spread my thighs for him. If I'm lucky, he will delay the punishing and fuck me at once if I play my cards right. But he seems to be unmoved by my clumsy attempts to seduce him. "Yes, that's a good girl," he says, approval in his voice. "Open up for me. This way, it will be much more enjoyable to you."

Suddenly, he retrieves his hand from my sex, and I moan with disappointment. Before I can think of anything to say to him, his hand smacks down on my bare bottom, landing on my naked skin with a raw, sharp sound. I cry out with pain, but before I can react, I feel a second blow, then another.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

I begin to wriggle on his lap, my nipples rubbing against the fabric of his trousers. I can easily feel his throbbing cock pressing against my body. There's no doubt that our little role play excites him as much as me. I cry, beg him to stop, but he won't listen. He has given me a safe word when we met for the first time, and it's the only thing that will stop him now. However, I won't say it. I'd rather die from the pleasure he gives me. Then his blows turn a bit softer and move down as he starts to work the sensitive lips of my sex. A wonderful, exquisite pleasure-pain races through me, and I almost come. Almost. I don't want to come before he's inside me, his rigid shaft moving inside my depths.

His hand strikes me one last time, then lingers on my hot, burning skin. When he starts to caress me and places a soft kiss on my hair, his touch is exquisitely tender, and he whispers small endearments to me, tells me how pleased he is. I feel like crying with happiness, but my need for him grows with every passing moment. The emptiness inside my slick, swollen cunt is cruel, and I start to beg him.

"Please, master …"

He laughs with his deep, deep voice, and I tremble with anticipation. Then, suddenly, he turns me around on his lap and sweeps me up into his strong arms, rising and carrying me to the bed. When he throws me down onto the silken softness, I close my eyes and spread my legs for him. _Please, please … _

In an instant, he's fully undressed, his wonderful, large erection finally freed from its encagement. He almost rips my undergarments from my shivering frame before his big, tall body covers mine. Then he slowly, but determinedly pushes into me, filling me with his liquid heat. He's so large and thick. I love being stretched by him. My whole being reduces to the overwhelming feeling of him inside my tight channel. My flesh is welcoming him, hugging him close, and with a groan, he enters me until he's buried to the hilt. He grabs me thighs and places them over his wide shoulders, so I feel fully exposed, and then he starts to move so deep that I'm half mad with want.

When he begins to thrust again and again, harder, faster, I call out his name and writhe beneath him. But he's completely in control now, pinning me to the mattress with his strength as he takes me like a wild animal. With every thrust, the base of his cock rubs against my little center of pleasure, and after a few more moves, I scream his name and shudder violently, my inner muscles clenching down on him as I come, come, a quivering creature consumed by lust and the pleasure of succumbing to this beautiful man. He kisses me passionately, his tongue mating with mine as he fucks me relentlessly, almost brutally, moving deep until he, too, cries out as he explodes, spilling himself with shivers that run through his powerful body. The complete, unveiled rapture softening his hard features, combined with the feel of his cock touching my womb makes me come again, and I press my face into his warm, moist neck while his arms move around me, crush me to his hard chest. His heart is pounding in the same rhythm as mine does, and I listed to it until I drift off into sleep.

Later, as we lie together, our moist, sweaty limbs entangled, he covers us both with the sheet and presses a gentle kiss upon my brow.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton," he whispers into my hair. "I enjoyed our little game very much. Would you serve me as my most obedient courtesan again, let's say … tomorrow?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," I answer, "as long as you stay my faithful servant in real life, dear husband."

"You know I am, beloved," he chuckles deeply. "And I always will be."


End file.
